1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to joints, and particularly to a rotation joint and a multiple air channel workstation using the rotation joint.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems having a number of devices often require multiple air channels so that each device is connected to one air channel. However, each device requires a controller and a vacuum generator or an air source. Thus, a cost of the system is high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.